


Despiertate y Mírame - wangxian

by yoohmy



Series: Primeras veces [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, el fundador de la cultivación demoniaca, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Aunque no es smut como tal(?, Domestic Fluff, Doméstico, M/M, Mild Smut, Primer smut, Smut leve, first I love you, primer te amo, sexo implícito, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohmy/pseuds/yoohmy
Summary: Desde que viven juntos en los Recesos de las Nubes, Wei Wuxian no podría pedir mañanas más placenteras que las que pasa cuando despierta y lo primero que ve es a Lan Wangji. Especialmente cuando este le dice "Te amo" por primera vez.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, WuJi - Relationship
Series: Primeras veces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Despiertate y Mírame - wangxian

**Author's Note:**

> contenido +18

Cuando Wei Wuxian despertó por la mañana, sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron unas cuantas veces hasta captar una figura larga y elegante al lado suyo. Un rostro hermoso, suave y ya bien conocido por él, recostado entre las sábanas a una corta distancia. Sonrió con profundo afecto.

Encontró estas mañanas como las más increíbles, tanto que en un inicio eran difíciles de creer. Wei Wuxian tuvo que recordar a respirar cuando había abierto los ojos y había visto a Lan Wangji acostado a su lado, luego de una noche apasionada, por primera vez.

A pesar de pasar con cierta frecuencia ahora que vivían juntos en los Recesos de las Nubes, Wei Wuxian seguía sonriendo sin caer en cuenta de ello cuando ocurría; cuando Lan Wangji realizaba su rutina de la mañana y tenía un poco de tiempo libre, entonces regresaría a la cama junto a él para esperar a que Wei Wuxian se despertara, y cuando eso por fin pasaba Lan Wangji le daba toda su atención e intentaba al mismo tiempo atraer la suya, algo así como " _Despertaste, ahora mirame_ ".

— _Hola._ —saludó Wei Wuxian con las esquinas de sus labios curvadas hacia arriba, su voz salió ligeramente ronca. Lan wangji se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su coronilla “ _Buenos días_ ”.

La cálida luz mañanera empezaba a filtrarse por las ventas del agradable cuarto. Wei Wuxian podía sentir sus ojos aún llorosos después de despertarse, sus labios aún hinchados luego de los interminables besos que él y Lan Zhan intercambiaron la noche anterior, si bajara la vista encontraría a su cuerpo salpicado en leves contusiones luego del agarre de Lan Wangji sobre su piel. Este último lo observó por un momento antes de moverse más cerca, colocandose parcialmente sobre él y bajando su rostro hasta quedar tan cerca de Wei Wuxian que sus largas pestañas causaron que la sonrisa de este se ensanchara involuntariamente y riera bajito. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Lan Zhan observandolo nuevamente, sus ojos pesados y destellando. Wei Wuxian se sentía un poco mareado ante la vista y las sensaciones que el hombre sobre él le generaban. Cuando Lan Wangji lo veía como estaba haciendo ahora mismo en verdad lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el centro del mundo, o como si lo que un día le había dicho Jiang Cheng para molestarlo fuese verdad:

— _"te ve como si estuvieras sosteniendo la luna en una mano y las estrellas en la otra"._ Wei Wuxian se había reído, incapaz de esconder su felicidad, y lo había empujado fuertemente llamandolo ridículo, pero sabía que Jiang Cheng no estaba exagerando. Puede que ¿Lan Wangji lo adorara así de mucho?

No necesitó seguir haciéndose estas preguntas en su cabeza cuando Lan Wangji finalmente se zambulló con gentileza en él. Depositando un suave beso sobre cada pómulo, sobre su frente, su mentón, una vez más sobre su nariz, arrastrando los labios sobre cada parte en vez de levantarlos por completo, causando que Wei Wuxian cerrara los ojos satisfecho y sonríera con diversión, sintiéndose enamorado hasta la médula.

Sin poder ayudarse, tomó el rostro de Lan Wangji entre sus manos, acariciando ahí dulcemente con la yema de los dedos sobre la piel de jade, sintiendo su propio rostro cada vez más caliente ante estas acciones. Por otro lado la expresión de Lan Wangji se ablandó al instante, siempre fría y distante solo antes de que Wei Wuxian lo tocara. Siempre el impenetrable e inalcanzable Hanguan-Jun hasta que Wei Wuxian lo bañaba en afecto. Sin demora, Lan Wangji colocó sus propias manos y cubrió con ellas las del más joven. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un tiempo, ninguno retiró la mirada. Ninguno podía.

Lentamente, Lan Wangji se inclinó y vertió un beso delicado y llenó de sentimiento sobre sus labios. Wei Wuxian cedió sin decir nada. Abrumado con tanta intimidad, sentía un millar de sensaciones cálidas burbujeando de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando Lan Wangji se apartó no pudo evitar soltar un gimoteo de reproche, empezó a traerlo de vuelta sobre él una vez más cuando Lan Wangji se detuvo.

— _Espera_ —, dijo.— _Sólo un momento_. Apartó un cabello de los ojos de Wei Wuxian y con la misma mano siguió el contorno de su rostro, dibujando sobre él, tomándose su tiempo cuando acariciaba sus labios. Más consciente de sí mismo que nunca, Wei Wuxian se preguntó si acaso quería tocarlo hasta tenerlo de memoria. Repentinamente Lan Wangji bajó de nuevo y chocó sus narices juntas, frotandolas. Su mano aún acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con delicadeza. Sin poder soportarlo más Wei Wuxian levantó su rostro hasta que sus labios desesperados alcanzaron los de Lan Wangji. Esta vez Lan Wangji no se apartó.

Wei Wuxian _estaba_ desesperado y deseaba a Lan Wangji. Vaya si no. Sin embargo, este era un tipo de deseo diferente. Más intenso que cualquier cosa que Wei Wuxian hubiera sentido antes. Era _querer_ , pero era también _más_ que eso. Quería meterse en la piel de Lan Wangji, quería consumir cada parte de él hasta volverse uno solo.

Y era tan intoxicante que ninguno podía tener suficiente del otro.

Cuando Lan Wangji finalmente entró en él, Wei Wuxian era un manojo de placer y felicidad y algo más. Cuando Lan Wangji presionó una y otra vez ese punto dulce, Wei Wuxian no pudo hacer más que dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que Lan Wangji tomara cuanto quisiera. Cuando Lan Wangji lo besó al ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas, Wei Wuxian sonrió contra sus labios.

Sin embargo, Lan Wangji estaba siendo inusualmente lento y suave, con ellos siempre era lo contrario. Lo suficientemente desesperados para dejarse llevar por sus instintos y deseos hasta que uno de los dos gritaba de placer. A Wei Wuxian le encantaba jugar con eso, presionar a Lan Wangji y ver cuánto podía tensar y tensar hasta recibir un flechazo. Como sea, esta vez Lan Wangji estaba reacio a aumentar la intensidad sin importar cuanto Wei Wuxian le provocara.

— _¡Lan Zhan! ¿No crees que me estás haciendo sufrir un poco demasiado justo ahora?_ —Wei Wuxian movió sus caderas con impaciencia al mismo tiempo que hablaba, encontrándose con las estocadas.

— _Wei Ying...sólo_ \- _espera un poco. Disfrutemos esto_.—Lan Zhan habló con ahínco, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, haciendo obvio cuanto él también se estaba refrenando.

Wei Wuxian lo vio sorprendido, así que de esto se trataba todo. Si había algo que jamás podría ignorar era lo que el corazón de su Hanguan-Jun deseaba.

Con sus labios curvados levemente hacia arriba y sofocando su desespero, habló otra vez— _Hanguang-Jun, Lan Zhan, ¿esto es lo que quieres? si es así, entonces sólo sigamos de esta manera. Guarda esto en tu memoria para siempre. Lan Zhan, Lan-Er-Gege ¡ah!_

Profundizado sus estocadas, apenas saliendo antes de volver a presionar en el mismo lugar, Lan Wangji mantenía su intensidad baja, haciendo que Wei Wuxian perdiera sus sentidos, retorciéndose y estrechándose al rededor de él, secretamente deseando internarse en sus venas.

Su cabeza yacía al lado del cuello de Wei Wuxian cuando habló:— _Wei Ying- Lo estás haciendo a propósito._

Sonriendo entre jadeos Wei Wuxian pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros, acariciando y dando pequeños jalones al largo cabello azabache— _¿Es así? Lo siento, Lan Zhan, yo solo- No puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ti. Si me gustas quiero que lo sepas. Si pienso que eres el mejor, tienes que oírlo. Si me estás jodiendo quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo- ¡Ah! ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Sí!_

Mientras hablaba, Lan Wangji había aumentado poco a poco su velocidad y la fuerza en sus embestidas hasta hacerlo casi como acostumbraban normalmente, Wei Wuxian empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo con prisa y continuó: — _Eres tan bueno, nadie podría imaginar como es Hanguan-jun en la cama, pero yo lo sé porque soy tuyo, sólo a mí me dejas verte y sentirte de esta manera, ¡no hay! ¡nadie más!_

A medida que decía todas estas palabras desvergonzadas, también su propio deseo se hacía más fuerte al punto de doler y tener la sensación irracional de que necesitaba venirse y que perdería la cabeza si no lo hacía. _Fuerte_ , cada vez más desenfrenado.

Estaba enloqueciendo con esto cuando Lan Wangji habló junto a su oído con voz baja:

— _Siempre es tan bueno estar dentro de Wei Ying. Tan hermoso…—_ Si no fuese por el agarre fuerte de Lan Wangji en sus caderas, Wei Wuxian se hubiera caído de la cama en ese mismo momento por el impacto que estas palabras le causaron.

Esta era la...primera vez.

Wei Ying cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su acompañante, esta vez ya no había más piedad para él. Lan Wangji movió sus labios nuevamente, su aliento caliente y jadeante en el oído de Wei Wuxian:— _Te amo, Wei Ying_ -

Un líquido incoloro se disparó entre los vientres de ambos, un grito salió de la garganta de Wei Wuxian mientras todas sus extremidades se aferraban con fuerza al firme cuerpo de Lan Wangji. Sus ojos se abrieron, aún no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una estocada más y Lan Wangji también llegaba, cayendo deshuesado sobre Wei Wuxian. Unos segundos después y cubría suavemente su cuello en pequeños besos.

Finalmente Wei Ying se armó de valor— _Lan Zhan, acaso tú- repite lo de recién_.

Los ojos de este último se abrieron como si hubiera salido de un ensueño, no estaba viendo directo a Wei Wuxian y sus oídos y el borde de sus ojos se habían teñido de un escarlata fuerte.

— _No puedes detenerte así, tienes que repetirlo_ —apremió, sintiendo más seguridad ahora.

—…

Al ver esta expresión tan ridícula (Lan Wangji estaba evitando su mirada), no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, una sensación de plenitud formándose rápidamente en su pecho.

_Felicidad._

Esa palabra había parecido lejana para Wei Wuxian muchas veces en el pasado. Sin embargo justo ahora, simplemente no había otra palabra para describir mejor esta sensación que le hacía creer que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. En verdad, ¿podía ser merecedor de...todo esto? Todas estas cosas tan increíbles… ¿eran suyas verdad?

De repente la expresión de Lan Zhan había cambiado por completo, parecía muy preocupado. Acercó su mano con familiaridad y limpió diligentemente las mejillas de Wei Wuxian con su pulgar, su voz era suave cuando habló:— _Wei Ying, ¿Qué es?_

Wei Wuxian reaccionó con dificultad, en algún momento había empezado a... ¿llorar? ¿en qué momento..? rápidamente río y negó con la cabeza, sus brazos se dispararon hacia el cuello de Lan Wangji y lo atrajó con fuerza— _No es nada. Sólo- estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí ¡Lan Zhan! ¡también te amo!_

Luego de decir estas palabras se alejó, solo lo suficiente para ver al rostro de Lan Wangji cambiar gradualmente. Sorpresa, calidez, quebranto, _amor_. Su rostro prácticamente brillaba con todas estas cosas. Wei Wuxian observó hechizado la cálida sonrisa en los labios de Lan Wangji, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada sin importar qué.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó hacia Lan Wangji, quien devolvió el beso agradecido y al mismo tiempo presionó con ambas manos los costados del vientre de Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian estalló en una risa viva— _¡Lan Zhan! ¡espera! ¡haces cosquillas!_

Lan wangji lo observó con la misma sonrisa absolutamente derrotada y como si no supiera de lo que Wei Wuxian hablaba, regresó a su tarea de besarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a ejercer presión ahí, haciendo que Wei Wuxian estallara en carcajadas una vez más— _¡No creas que no sé que lo estas haciendo a propósito! ¡Aiya! ¡Lan Zhan!_

Estuvieron un rato más tirados en la cama tonteando sin apartarse del otro, cuando Lan Wangji finalmente se retiró de Wei Wuxian lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de ducha para que ambos se bañaran juntos como acostumbraban. Estas eran, sin duda, las mejores mañanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta mi primera vez publicando contenido con smut ya que nunca me había dejado satisfecha algo de este estilo que haya intentado antes, como sea, esto es más como una práctica para mí, así que no es lo mejor pero espero mejorar...¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
